


More Ways than One

by SkyWire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Saves Magnus Bane, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Gay Sex, Izzy is the best sister ever, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Wall Sex, our boys get horny after a fight, so obviously he wants to show his appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWire/pseuds/SkyWire
Summary: It seemed like every time Alec and Magnus had a moment alone together, the Clave always found a way to stick it's proverbial nose in and ruin everything. Except this time Magnus won't be left out and Alec's night might turn into one of the best ones he's ever had.





	More Ways than One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Shadowhunters world, as well as my first smut ever! We’ll see if I suck at this or not. I just had to get this out of my head because once I saw the Maia/Jace alley make out I needed Malec to bone somewhere sleezy too. :P
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

The hunt was as fast as it was intense. Not one hour ago Alec and Izzy had been dispatched to a shipyard to follow up on a report of a horde of ravener demons wreaking havoc on the port. As the universe seemed to enjoy doing, the mission landed directly over his scheduled night with Magnus, and Alec had been forced to part from what was sure to be a spectacular make out session.

 To Alec’s surprise, Magnus had insisted on joining him and Izzy, saying something along the lines of “ _the faster we complete the mission, the sooner I can have my way with you_ ” and if Alec ran his hip painfully into the table in his distraction, well…

 They had arrived no more than five minutes later, meeting Izzy just outside the perimeter of destruction. Formulating a method of attack, the trio had slunk forward in the shadows towards their target, the full moon providing enough light to guide their way.

It turned out that stealth was not needed, because the demons seemed to be a particularly stupid bunch; wallowing in the muck, out for any passerby to see, seemingly oblivious to their imminent deaths slowing creeping towards them.

 Alec attacked first, his arrow fast and flying true, piercing the first demon in the head with a screech. The others immediately began roaming their beady black eyes about in search of the threat, stinger-tipped tails thrashing about in their confused rage, but they were too uncoordinated to form any sort of defensive, leaving them easy targets. Tearing from the shadows, Magnus and Izzy came swinging with magic and blade, creating a symphony of shrieks as the demons died one by one.

 Distracted with a particularly fast demon, Magnus had his back turned as another saw his back as an easy target, lunging forward with stinger poised to strike. There was Izzy’s shout of “Magnus!” and then the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air, connecting with the demons chest with so much force that it was redirected mid-air, sailing high and away only to explode into ash a moment later.

 As Izzy finished off the final demon, Magnus turned towards Alec who was emerging from the shadows, where he had been picking off every demon that thought to escape and keeping Izzy’s and Magnus’ backs covered.

 The look of anxious excitement ruling Alec’s face awoke something in Magnus’ belly, and it took all his self-control not to throw himself at his boyfriend like a sex-crazed lunatic. They must have been starring intensely at each other for longer than socially appropriate though, because a quiet chuckle snapped the two out of their trance, heads whipping over to see a knowing Izzy staring back at them.

 “Magnus, if you don’t mind portaling me to the Institute, I’d be happy to cover all of the reports for this mission until tomorrow.” Alec felt himself flush slightly at her implications.

 “My sweet Isabelle, there is no other quite like you.” Moving further into the shadows of an abandoned building, with a flick of Magnus’ wrist a portal opened up behind Izzy. Giving one last assurance that everything would be covered at the institute until tomorrow, she sent her brother a final wink before stepping through the portal, disappearing with a _whoosh_ of magic, leaving the two men blissfully alone.

 Adrenaline was still pumping through Alec’s veins when he turned to Magnus, a shiver running down his spine at the look of absolute hunger already staring back at him through molten brown eyes. Stalking up to him, Magnus’ face was suddenly mere inches from his own, a wicked smirk curling his lips.

 “You saved my life, Alexander. I believe it’s only fair that I give you a reward to express my gratitude.”

 Alec barely had time to process those words – to get hit with the underlying emotion behind them – before he was being pushed up against the building’s brick wall behind him, demanding lips attacking his own and hands clutching his hips in a steel grip. Gasping in shocked arousal, his moment of surprise allowed Magnus to easily slip his tongue in, deepening the kiss and dominating Alec within the same breath. It made Alec’s knees weak.

 Finally regaining enough sense to participate, Alec’s hands flew up to grip at either side of Magnus’ head, gripping the silky black strands in needy fistfuls. Both men lost themselves to the kiss, all but devouring the other as their tongues danced between them, breaking for air only at the last possible second and then diving in for more.

 Alec couldn’t remember a time when he had been this turned on this fast. Briefly the thought of going to the loft and resuming there flashed in his mind, but Alec was pretty sure that if either of them stopped now they’d explode. As if reading his mind Magnus gripped behind his knee and pulled Alec’s leg over his hip, effortlessly spreading his legs and allowing their groins to press flush together with maddening heat, the mind-numbing friction nearly finishing him right then and there.

 He was unaware that he had begun rocking mindlessly against Magnus, high moans and whimpers escaping whenever Magnus pulled back long enough to catch his breath. Suddenly Magnus’ lips were pulling away from him, but he barely had time to protest before teeth were coming down in a sharp bite directly over his deflection rune. Alec cried out in bliss and Magnus soothed the bite with sucking kisses, clearly meant to leave a mark, and then repeated the process along the entire rune, blatantly staking his claim for anyone who cared to look.

 “I should join you on more hunting missions if this is what adrenaline does to you.” Magnus purred in his ear, his hot breath tickling the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck and making his dick jump. “What do you want sweetheart? Do you want me to portal us to the loft?” The automatic – and alarmingly sincere – whine of protest that escaped Alec’s lips surprised both men, Alec’s cheeks immediately flaming in a flash of embarrassment.

 Sensing Alec’s rising chagrin, and _very_ intrigued with his Shadowhunter’s response, Magnus allowed his hands to drift back and down, slipping under the hem of Alec’s pants and underwear to grip two handfuls of firm buttocks. Simultaneously he thrust his hips forward to grind their erections together with a toe-curling slide; both men failing at muffling their groans.

 “Or maybe…you want me to have you right here and now. Would you like that Alec? For me to fuck you in this dirty alley where anyone could walk by and see how much you love it? How well you _take it_?”

 The sound Alec made was somewhere between a groan and a whine, momentary embarrassment forgotten as he pulled Magnus’ lips back to his own, suddenly finding that the thought of stopping – of Magnus pulling his hands and his lips and his _cock_ away – to be intolerable.

 Magnus allowed the kiss for only a few sparse moments before drawing back, replacing his lips with two fingers. Alec opened his mouth obediently, sucking the digits with as much enthusiasm as if he had something substantially larger in their place, eyes fluttering closed at the thought.

 “Mmm, that’s it darling. So good at that, aren’t you? Can’t wait to get you home and into our bed; nice and comfortable while I fuck your throat for _hours_ …”

 Alec nearly passed out from the final bit of blood rushing from his brain, head falling back to hit the wall with a dull thud, Magnus’ glistening fingers slipping from his lips as he took in a shaky breath. “Magnus, _fuck_ – you gotta, I need you to…oh fuck _please_ …”

 And suddenly Magnus was dropping to his knees, dragging Alec’s pants and underwear down with him and pulling them off one leg, Alec’s boot an unfortunate casualty as it flew down the alley in Magnus’ haste. Not giving Alec even a second of respite, Magnus was standing up with a grace that was near cat-like, heaving his now bare leg up around that same prominent hip and shoving his hand between them.

 Alec moaned at the feeling of slick fingers pressing against his entrance, briefly wondering where Magnus had gotten the lube, before two fingers were pushing into him in a single firm glide. Alec gasped at the stretch, heat flaring hot and wild in his belly, and then those fingers were moving; gently at first but then picking up their pace as Alec began to move into it, lost in the pleasure as a third finger was added. Once sure Alec was ready, Magnus began making sort, hard jabs with his fingers, as if searching, until suddenly Alec cried out, his whole body jolting in unbearable euphoria. Magnus, smirking in triumph, continued to abuse his prostate now that he’d found it, alternating between hard presses and just _rubbing_.

 Alec was delirious – moaning so obscenely that he would surely be embarrassed when he could think straight again – thrashing in the arms that held him so tight, gripping at Magnus’ hair, his shoulders, his arms; anything to ground himself as he was _owned_.

 “Fuck, fuck, jus- _uh!_ Fuck me, Mag- _ah!_ -Magnus _please…”_

 “Yes darling, _by the angel_.” And then Alec’s leg was being pushed higher and out and Magnus was _there_ , hard and hot and wet and _oh god yes_ and pushing into him in a spine melting thrust that left no part of him empty, no space unfilled. The desperate groan that rumbled Magnus’ chest was Alec’s only indication that this was affecting Magnus as much as it was him, but then blazing cat eyes lifted to meet his own, powerful and dominating and _primal_. Magnus gave a few slow, shallow pushes as Alec adjusted to the stretch before his eyes seemed to flash an even brighter gold, and then Alec was being fucked towards an inch of his life.

 Magnus showed no mercy as he drove into Alec in vicious thrusts, but Alec wouldn’t have it any other way. He relished in the burn, the aggression, the thought that this warlock; this powerful, centuries old man before him was losing his control because of _him_. Alec would be flattered if he wasn’t so busy trying to _breath_.

 It quickly became apparent that their chosen position was somewhat unsteady; Alec’s only foot supporting him continuously slipping from underneath him with the jarring motion, Magnus trying to support his weight but sweat-slicked skin refusing to catch a firm hold. It took one last near-tumble before Magnus let out a frustrated growl, pulling out and spinning Alec around so fast it made his head spin, pinning him flat against the wall before thrusting right back in.

 This new position not only provided more stability for Magnus to drive into Alec even harder, but it also enabled him to go even deeper, stretching places that had not yet been touched. Alec cried out as this new position also allowed Magnus’ cock to rub against his prostate on every thrust, hands scraping uselessly against the wall in a desperate attempt at grounding himself. It was all too much though, the desire nearly unbearable, sounds of pleasure all but being punched from his gut as he took what Magnus gave him.

 It only took half a dozen more hard thrusts before Alec was suddenly coming with a surprised shout, vision dotted with white as he came harder than he’s ever come in his life. Magnus hadn’t even _touched_ him.

 Magnus let out a desperate cry as Alec’s muscles clenched down around him, pumping out a few final, jarring thrusts before he came as well, buried as deep as he could go and giving Alec everything he had to offer. Alec moaned at the overstimulation, at the feeling of being filled, and they both slumped against the wall in exhaustion, still connected and their heavy breathing echoing around them.

 Magnus’ forehead came to rest between Alec’s shoulder blades as they came down from their high, Alec bracing his hands against the rough wall in an attempt to keep his legs from buckling. In the end it was Magnus who regained his senses first, straightening up and pulling away gently, both men groaning at the oversensitive glide. Gingerly Alec turned to prop his back against the wall, reaching up to pull Magnus towards him into a slightly sloppy kiss, still riding high on endorphins and the pleasurable ache that throbbed from his core.

 “You’ll be the death of me, Alexander.” Magnus groaned, pulling away to help Alec wiggle his leg back into his pants and shimmy them up over his hips.

 “I’m pretty sure you said I saved your life.” Alec replied, finally calming down enough to speak in full sentences, a lazy grin decorating his face.

 “Oh my darling, you did. In more ways than one.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they portal back to the loft and they make love with dimmed light, candles and soft music and it’s romantic as shit. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
